Confused Desires
by Mr Makulu
Summary: Wanting something is a natural part of being human but as Sam is going to learn it can also be dangerous when used against you. Especially when you don't know for certain what it is you truely want. Set Season 2.


**Author's Note: Hi This fic is part of an exchange with the talented E-dantes. In exchange for two great avatars I'm writing two fics for her. The first was a one shot as part of my Xiaolin Showdown fic series "Demon of Wind". This my first fic on to be set outside XS so I'm excited to see how it turns so please let me know what you think and don't worry the chapters will get longer after the prologue.**

**Let the fun begin  
**

It was another pleasant day Amity Park, the sun was shining the birds were chirping and the ghost were keeping a low profile. In other words it was the perfect day for the carnival to come to town. As always the people on the street were just happy going about their lives as if nothing weird ever happened until of course when something happened. For a town that was treated as the playground for spirits of the great beyond it sure did everything it could to ignore any potential weirdness until the signs went from subtle to big flashing neon.

That said, the newest form of weirdness was probably more subtle than what anyone with half a grip on reality would have taken notice of. Really, who would have taken notice of a sixteen year old walking down the street? Or least she looked like a sixteen year old. The face, the hair, the body and the outfit all said 'nothing to see here' and if anyone were to see a picture of her they would have believed the message. She was a average hieght, olive skined and her were a dark brown that in certain lights could be mistaken for black. She wore jeans, a form fitting red T-shirt and a plain black hand bag to keep her stuff in, nothing that made front cover material for a fashion magazine or even memorable for that matter. It's only by seeing her in action that you might have observed something that might seem out of place.

Like the way the ways her eyes stared straight ahead and yet she acted perfectly aware of her surroundings. The way she wore no watch and yet she would often lift her left wrist to her face as if to check the time. How she never once checked for a street sign or landmark and yet knew exactly where she was going. The truth was that she had made this same trip before. thirteen years before and thirteen years before that and thirteen before that and...You get the idea.

You see once upon a time she had been all powerful and omnipotent but after crossing the wrong entities she was trapped in a 16 year old body with only as much power as what she could have managed as a 16 year old. She didn't even have memory of her own name so now-a-days she mostly went with the name she got from her Vegas days; Dealer.

She finally came to her destination, a bench at a bus stop. Stopping by a nearby trash can she fished out the day's paper. The front page was discussing whether or not the "ghost boy" should be treating like a hero or a menace. "Oh sure when he blurs the lines between life and death he gets discussed on the public forum but when _I_ blur the line between life and death I get damned to eternal puberty. Where's the justice in that?" Dealer let out a huff as the image she had been waiting for finally appeared on the back of her hand. "but no more, this time I'm going to find this girl I can feel it."

While she had been damned to walk earth as a teenager, she had been given a slim but sporting chance to get her old body and her full powers back. Once every thirteen years she was allowed to return to this town for one month. During that month she was destined to come the across the girl that held the power to release her from this curse. Dealer hadthe where, the location where the image returned the back of her was also location where she was destined to meet her. She had the who, the image on the back of her was the perfect likeness. What she didn't was the when, the girl would be here during the time of her visit but it could be anyone of her visits between now and Armageddon. Not that Dealer was worried, just because the last fifteen times had been nothing more than her sitting round for a whole month, waiting hopefully for the girl to appear then having to leave at the end of the month, disappointed, still cursed and having to wait another thirteen years for her next shot. That didn't mean this time was going to be like the rest. Even if no one in sight came close to matching the description. What mattered was that she wasn't going to give up.

Dealer suddenly broke into to tears. "Oh what's the use? I've been playing this game for the last two hundred years and so far nothing! For all I know she could have already been and I missed her." She covered her face with her hands. "What did I do to deserve this? So what that I dabbled in the dark arts, that doesn't make me a bad person." She stopped crying and looked up to see an 8 year old staring at her. "Hello child, want to trade me your soul? I have candy." The kid ran for his life. "Ok that might though."

Dealer let out a sigh. "Alright maybe it's time quite this 'find the girl' scheme and try the whole repent and find penance scheme." Dealer started to walk off as she literally walked right into the girl she had been looking for.

"Sorry," The girl said, "my fault."

"All good," Dealer replied, "happens to all of us."

It was only 2 seconds after the two parted ways that it clicked in Dealers head. "That was her!!"

Dealer gave chase but quickly jumped behind a nearby dumpster when she saw the girl meet up with two guys that look the same age as her.

"Hey Sam, What took you?"

"Mom was in one of her make-over moods," Sam explained, "I had to climb out the window just to avoid looking like prep school Barbie."

"Now that I would pay to see."

"Watch it Tucker."

Meanwhile Dealer was mentally slapping herself. _Come on girl now is not the time to lose your cool. If we're going to do this we're going to have to do subtle and skilful. No tackling her in broad daylight. Though maybe if I wait until she has to go to the bathroom...No! Subtle and skilful!_

So after fighting down her first instinct, Dealer followed the trio from a safe distance until they went into a burger joint.

"Not that playing stalker isn't fun," Dealer muttered, "I'm not going to get what I need this way. Time to get in some other worldly help."

Dealer's eyes glowed as she summoned a spirit from the other world to serve her purpose. What popped into existence wore overalls, a beanie and was dancing to tune it was singing.

"My milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard and they're like..." he stopped when he realised he wasn't in the ghost zone and saw Dealer staring at him. "Who dares disturb the box ghost?! PREPARE FOR MY CARDBOARD FURY!!!"

Dealer touched the box ghost who promptly collapsed after his power was drained. "Prepared enough for you?" She asked. She inspected her glowing hand, there hadn't been a lot of power in that dud but it was enough to get the job done. Not wasting any time she turned invisible and took to flight. Getting in and out with one of Sam's hairs was easy enough though one of the guys seemed to have been able to sense her presence and went under the table for some reason. Modern teenagers confused her sometimes.

Dealer waited until she was a block away before she got ready to work her magic. Dealer wrapped the hair around her middle finger and started to shuffle her deck. "Alright my babies, tell momma a story." Her hands and the cards flashed green for a moment as the mapping was finished. The once blank cards now held images and each card she drew told Dealer a different story about Sam's life, mind and desires. At first nothing really came up that could be used as leverage. A conformity hating rebel with a well off family isn't the kind of person that can be bought cheaply. Dealer flipped through card after card until she came to one depicting something, actually _someone, _that was very important to Sam.

"Oh yes," Dealer said as wicked smile appeared on her face, "I can definitely work with this."


End file.
